


to the howl of the moon

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 3 guesses as to what Jaewan's animagus is, Animagus!Jaewan, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, The irony makes me giggle, Werewolf!Junsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Junsik goes back to the Shrieking Shack for That Time Of The Month. No, not that, Junsik's a werewolf. He's got Jaewan there for him though, so it's okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my most beloved _jiejie_ , the land of the snow was a beautiful place for you to rest. I like to think that _gege_ held your hand, the way Jaewan holds Junsik's. 7 years and counting, I'll tell you about the adventures I've had in your place, when I meet you again.

Junsik could feel it.

 

It was only a day away, and Junsik had always been extremely sensitive to the changes in the phases of the moon. Perhaps it was why he had been bitten, chosen by a stray werewolf to be bitten when he was only 13.

 

It had changed his life. Suddenly, he didn’t know if he could return to Hogwarts, didn’t even know if he could stay with his family. But Headmistress McGonagall had allowed it, and so he had returned to Hogwarts. He had heard of another student who had been allowed to return to Hogwarts, that the Shrieking Shack was built for and named so because of the painful transformation that werewolves - that Remus Lupin - went through once a month.

 

And so the Shrieking Shack had become Junsik’s home once a month, shrieking his pain as the bones cracked and bloodlust flowed through him, the urge to _bitebitebite_ fresh and in the forefront of his mind.

 

Then. Then he had met Lee Jaewan.

 

The Hufflepuff boy was cheerful a lot of the times, but Junsik had hidden behind his own mask enough to see one when he saw one. They both knew about each other, one hiding behind his mask of stoic coldness and the other behind one of happy smiles and cheerful laughter.

 

Perhaps it was fitting that the way that Jaewan took to being his friend was the same thing that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had done for Remus Lupin: Becoming an Animagus. Of course, he went through the proper procedures of actually being registered, and it took him months and months, tiring him out to the point that Junsik kept telling him to stop in case he wore himself out too much. But Jaewan refused to stop, and 2 years later, halfway through their 5th year, Jaewan managed to change into a wolf.

 

Junsik had raised his eyebrow at the canine in front of him, who was rather chubby, like Jaewan himself, but Junsik found that it was pretty cute. Ironic, as well. He had reached out to run his hand through Jaewan’s fur, who rumbled and nudged his head into his hand, asking for head scratches.

 

Ever since then, Jaewan had followed Junsik into the Shrieking Shack each full moon. Jaewan kept him grounded, kept him sane, at points of his life where he couldn’t have ever thought he would be.

 

“Have you gotten your potion from Professor Slughorn?” Jaewan asks, sitting himself down onto the chair beside Junsik in Charms.

 

“Yeah,” Junsik replies. “It’s in my dorm. I’ll get it and we can go down to the Shrieking Shack tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Jaewan chirped, then went back to paying attention to Professor Flitwick.

 

They met at 6 in the evening, just as the sun was about to set. Levitating a stick to poke at the knot on the Whomping Willow to stop it from attacking, Junsik ducked down into the hole, Jaewan following him with slight difficulty. Junsik snorts and Jaewan sticks his tongue out.

 

The potion is as disgusting as it ever was. Junsik pops the cork and chugs it down, eager to get it over and done with. Jaewan watches him, half sympathetic, as he enlarges the bundle he kept in his pocket, filled with food they had gotten from the house elves beforehand.

 

It’s a somber mood. They eat, quietly, watching the sun set outside the window.

 

Jaewan sees the telltale dilating of Junsik’s pupils, and he quickly removes his robes so he won’t tear them when transforming. Junsik’s eyes snap to him and Jaewan smiles before he shifts into his Animagus, the chubby wolf curling up at Junsik’s feet.

 

It’s a long, painful process of changing into his werewolf form, and Junsik hates it. His thoughts slowly start to shift away, from his human thoughts of hating pain, hating the fact that he was a werewolf, to primal, instinctive thoughts, and _killkillkill_.

 

The wolfsbane is doing its work, though, because he’s a lot calmer, the potion starting to take effect on his lycanthrope mind. The bloodlust starts to fade away, and he’s starting to get sleepy. He curls up, laying his head on Jaewan’s tummy, the wolf’s fur keeping him warm.

 

Jaewan swats at him with his tail, and Junsik snarls, baring his teeth. There’s a rumble that is Jaewan’s chuckling, and Junsik huffs, curling his longer limbs into a fetal position. It’s a cold night, and they had forgotten to bring a blanket with them. Jaewan tugs at the robes that he had had on, dragging them over Junsik’s body.

 

Junsik lays there, prone, lazy. He’s sleepy, and he snuffles and buries his snout into Jaewan’s fur. Jaewan’s chest rumbles again, and he licks up the side of Junsik’s face, just because he can.

 

There’s a constant rumbling, almost like Jaewan’s purring - if he could. It’s a soothing sound, and it’s one that Jaewan has always used to calm Junsik down enough to lull him into a calm sleep.

 

When Junsik wakes up the next day, Jaewan is only coming back into the Shrieking Shack with their meal in between his teeth. They share the buck, tearing up pieces of meat with their sharp teeth. They return to their original position after the meal, Junsik’s eyelids starting to get heavy. Jaewan has always teased Junsik for eating, sleeping, eating, sleeping, but Jaewan has to do the same in order to calm Junsik down.

 

One more night, one more day.

 

Jaewan takes Junsik running on the last day. There are times that Junsik wants to run off, when his werewolf instincts want to take over, but Jaewan always nudges at him, howls softly to bring his attention back to him.

 

_Mate._

 

Junsik startles at the thought that his lycanthrope mind provides. He looks at Jaewan, who’s huffing at him.

 

Well. He could do worse.

 

Once dawn breaks, Junsik reverts back to his human form, bones cracking and muscles screeching in pain. He’s left panting by the time he’s back in his own body. Jaewan drapes his robes over his shoulders, moving around him to help him do the robe up.

 

Junsik watches him, gaze not wavering. Jaewan blinks at him, a little perturbed.

 

“Do I have blood on my face?”

 

Junsik leans forward to kiss Jaewan.


End file.
